


All Tied Up

by BasementVampire



Series: 30 Days of Blowjobs [10]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Bondage and blow jobs ;)





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> day ten: bondage

“Please, please, please,” Frank chanted, arching off the bed, his hands twisting against the rope. “Please, Master, can I come?”

Gerard pulled off his dick with a wet noise, looking at Frank with dark, lustful eyes. “Yeah. Go ahead and come, baby. You’ve been such a good boy.”

Frank moaned as Gerard continued to suck him off, using his tongue and hollowing his cheeks to bring his lover to the edge. It was only a few moments before Frank was coming, gasping and groaning as Gerard swallowed. “Fuck, Sir!” he cried, hands tugging at his bonds.

Gerard hummed, pulling back, and there was a bit of come running down his chin. “So sweet,” he murmured, climbing on top of Frank to kiss him. “You’re such a good boy.”

Frank smiled sleepily, sinking into the pillows as Gerard began to rut against his leg. “Thank you, Master,” he said, unable to anything else but watch Gerard’s blissful face as his hips stuttered against Frank’s thigh and his mouth fell open, giving a soft moan as he came.

Breathing heavily, Gerard looked down at Frank, a sated smile crossing his face. After a moment, he asked, “Was that good, baby?”

Frank nodded. “It was wonderful. Thanks, Gee.”

“Good.” Gerard leaned down to kiss him again. “Now let me untie you, and we can take a bath, yeah?”


End file.
